Leather and Lace
by Stardance
Summary: Set after Mash-up, just some Puckelberry goodness.
1. Shattered

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, I am just borrowing my favorite couple because they so need to get back together.**

It was a few weeks after Rachel and Noah's breakup. During those few weeks Finn had attempted another botched seduction of Rachel. It was for this reason she was hiding quietly in the auditorium trying to get her emotions under control. She was flipping through her sheet music when the door banged open and two very agitated people entered the room.

"I can't believe that you've decided to give up my kid without even telling me!" cried Puck angrily.

"Shut-up idiot," hissed Quinn, "I thought I made it clear the first time you spoke to me about this. But obviously you are completely retarded and I am going to have to repeat myself. What happened between us was the result of one drunken mistake. You're a Lima loser and always will be. Let me make this clear Puckerman, if you try and cross me or decided to tell Finn, I will tell the whole world what "really" happened. I have a few hysterical sob sessions about how you got me drunk and took advantage when I was too drunk to say no, and another sob session on how I was too scared to tell anyone and you're looking at criminal charges."

"You only had one wine cooler, and it was you Quinn that initiated the sex between us, you begged me, I most definitely did not take advantage of you," Puck growled at her.

"Well duh, Puck, I was there. But who do you think is really going to believe you considering your reputation when compared to mine," said Quinn with a smirk as she head out the door.

Rachel jumped when she heard a loud crash occur. Rachel peered around the piano to see that Noah had apparently thrown a music stand across the stage before sinking to the floor. From her spot Rachel could see Noah's shoulders shaking, she could hear the harsh breaths he was taking as he tried to get himself under control. Rachel really couldn't understand what possessed her to get up and walk quietly towards Noah. Kneeling next to his shaking form she wrapped her arms around him. It took but a moment for Noah to bury his face in the crook of her neck. She held him tightly as she felt the tears drip down her neck.

Puck watched in a rage as Quinn departed the room. He grabbed the nearest thing he could throw which happened to be a music stand and chucked across the stage before sinking to the floor. He was breathing harshly trying to keep it to together, trying to keep from falling apart. He was so intent about staying in control that he barely recognized that he was being embraced until _her_ scent filled his nostrils. Then everything seemed to register at an amazingly fast rate. He was being embraced by Rachel, who had most likely had heard everything. All the tension that had been riding in him since his first encounter with Quinn seemed to drain from his body, before he knew it he had buried his face in the crook of her neck and his tears were falling.

Rachel held him until the tears dried. As he pulled away to look at her, Rachel gasped at the pain she saw in Noah's eyes. Rachel wanted to ease his pain so she cupped his face and pulled him in for a kiss. Puck closed his eyes as he felt Rachel's lips on his. Needing this escape Puck drowned himself in Rachel. He lost himself in the taste and texture of her lips, the smell of her perfume the sounds that emerged from her. As he sank deeper into the sensations he was experiencing he pulled Rachel deeper too.

Rachel sighed into Noah's mouth, as the kiss intensified. He was everywhere filling her senses; the taste of his lips, his smell, and the frenzy with which he possessed her. He took complete control of her until she was reduced to a primal need for him.

Puck broke away from Rachel needing to breathe. They both sat there in silence, except for the ragged sounds of their breathing until Puck felt uncomfortable enough to open his mouth and say the first thing that came to mind, "So were you thinking of Finn just now?"

Rachel stared at Noah in shock, "Are you really being this idiotic right now? How could I be thinking of Finn? Your kissing reduced me to a primal level of wanting and needing _only_ you. I dare say had you devoured me with your kisses weeks ago when we were together as you did here a few moments ago; I would not have broken up with you. The fact of the matter as that I would have been too consumed with thoughts of you to even be thinking about Finn," Rachel replied honestly.

"I mean the only reason I broke up with you is because I knew you didn't deserve to be a replacement for Finn, it wasn't fair to you Noah," she told him softly.

Puck captured Rachel's face in his hands and looked deeply into her eyes, "How about we try again? No hidden agendas. No playing second fiddle to anyone else?" he asked her huskily.


	2. Chapter 2: Pieces

**Chapter 2: Pieces**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, I am just borrowing my favorite couple because they so need to get back together, neither do I own Fleetwood Mac or the rights to their songs, I am just borrowing again.  
**

Rachel swallowed as Noah's hands burned her skin and the sound of his voice simultaneously comforted and stirred something deep within her. He was offering her himself, Noah was honest; he had never purposely hurt her. Softly she turned and kissed the palm of his hand, "Okay," she said shakily. The smile that burst forth from Noah warmed her even further; her answering smile was a balm to Puck's own pain.

Puck gathered Rachel to him and kissed her so softly and gently that Rachel almost couldn't believe it was him except that it certainly felt like and tasted like him. Rachel was filled with wonder at Noah's ability to modulate from extreme passion to soft adoration, for her, with just his lips. In this moment Rachel felt as though she were some kind of cherished gift.

The sound of the bell ringing broke their reverie. Rachel peppered Noah with kiss for a few more moments before she clambered off of him and got to her feet. She held out both hands and smiled when Noah took them to get to his own feet. She walked them over to the piano and freed her hands to put her things away. Then she motioned for Noah to grab his own things, she then led them out of the school. When she got to her car she whispered two words "My house."

Puck grinned as he walked to his truck, he couldn't believe Rachel was skipping the last two periods of school, her being such a stickler for rules.

Rachel was waiting on her front porch when Noah arrived. Once inside she began to lead Noah towards the stairs. He stopped her with a gentle tug on her hand, "Do you mind if we just hang and I don't know, listen to some music or something?" he asked.

With a soft smile Rachel guided Noah into her living room and waved her hands at their music selection, "I will even let you select what music you would like us to hear."

As Puck studied the music collection he was surprised by the diversity. When Rachel had said he could pick what he wanted Puck was sure he would have to be choosing between the lesser of two evil Broadway sound tracks. Instead he found albums ranging from the newest pop albums to hard and classic rock, but his eyes lit up when he saw the Fleetwood Mac selection, Puck choose their first album because he was feeling like some blues music.

Rachel set the disk up to play and drew Noah to the couch with her were they curled up. Rachel was curled against Noah's left side listening to his heartbeat, when he began to talk. "You know, what sucks the most," he said softly "Without me having a choice, Quinn's gone and turned me into my father."

"I don't really know what you mean," Rachel confessed as fingers beat the tempo of his heart against his chest.

"My…My Dad just up and left when I was ten, my sister was only a month old. No goodbyes, nothing, he just took off and never looked back. Mom kind of lost it for a while there and let things go, like paying bills, cleaning house, making dinner. It took her almost six months to get herself together once she did well she started working way harder than she should have. It was like she was trying to make up for those six months she was out of it and for my father leaving. Sometimes it seems like she still is. I always swore to myself I would never be him, never abandon my family."

"Oh," said Rachel not really knowing what else to say. Instead of trying to come up with something she began to kiss his neck working her way up to his lips. Once her lips latched on to his she kissed him as though she were trying to pour all her respect and liking into him. They finally pulled apart and Rachel rested her forehead against his until she got her breath back. Kissing him again softly she waited until a ghost of smile appeared on his lips and some of the darkness had left his eyes, before she returned to listening to his heart. They remained in this position until they fell asleep.

Alan Berry was juggling 8 bags of groceries and his brief case as he made his way up the porch, standing at the door he was struggling with his keys when his partner David arrived and opened the door for him before taking 4 of the bags. Both men stepped into the room and David closed the door quietly. As they made their way towards the kitchen, Alan was surprised to hear Fleetwood Mac, playing softly from the speakers. Fleetwood Mac was not a normal favorite of his daughters.

He stopped short when he spotted the couch and David just barely avoided running into him. Before David could open his mouth Alan pointed out Rachel and her friend. David's mouth gaped like a fish for a few seconds before he reached in his pocket with his free hand and pulled out his Iphone. Quickly taking a picture of the couple he looked over at Alan and whispered, "Finally."

"David," Alan sort of half whispered half shrieked, "Our daughter is sleeping on the couch with some boy."

"There are worse things she could be doing than sleeping," he replied a little more loudly.

While David seemed to be handling the scene well, for Allan, the panic was setting in, "Don't say things like that he," growled at David.

"But Daddy, Dad's right, I mean you could have come home to find me having sex with Noah instead of napping with him," Rachel interjected.

David and Allan's heads whipped towards their daughter. Rachel was now sitting up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, the right side of her face carrying an impression of Noah's shirt. Smiling brightly at her fathers, she poked Noah, "You may as well open your eyes, because I know you're awake."

Puck had regained consciousness when he had heard the name David half being whispered half shrieked. At that point he figured it would be better to keep his eyes close. When Rachel started speaking he couldn't help but tense up and began to mentally prepare himself just in case he needed to run for his life.


	3. Chapter 3: Baby Be Brave

**Chapter 2: Pieces**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, I am just borrowing my favorite couple because they so need to get back together.  
**

**Chapter 3: Baby Be Brave**

Puck took a deep breath keeping his face free from any expression. He opened his eyes and sat up as he observed Rachel's fathers. One of her father's was a 6ft athletic looking black man, that had his phone in one hand, groceries in the other and was wearing a cheshire grin. This Puck assumed was David. While the slightly short, slightly balding, with glasses wearing a look of shock must be her other father Alan.

"Hello," Puck spoke to them as he stood up.

He felt Rachel grab his hand as she pulled herself to her feet, she took a step toward her father Alan, and Puck could see she was beaming.

"Daddy, this is Noah Puckerman, my boyfriend. Noah this is my father Alan Berry." Noah took a step forward and said, "It's nice to meet you sir. I would shake your hand but…" he waved vaguely at Alan's full hands. "Do you need any help with the bags?"

Alan cleared his throat and after a glare from his daughter he offered, "It's nice to meet, you too. I don't need help but thank you for asking. If you'll excuse me for a few moments I will take these to the kitchen."

Alan handed Rachel his brief case and turned to David to take other groceries. David handed them off and watched with an amused small as Alan practically fled the room. Rachel giggled as she turned to her other father, "Dad, Noah; Noah, Dad."

David smiled widely at Noah and stuck his hand out, "Since my hands aren't full, how about a shake?"

Noah returned his smile with a slightly unsure grin and shook David's hand firmly. "I am running Daddy's brief case to his office," she threw at the men over her shoulder.

As Rachel walked away David's expression darkened. "Just so you know we have heard a lot about you Noah, and it's only very recently with in the last few months that it has been shall we say positive."

Puck nodded at her father, "I can't excuse my behavior. I can only promise that you have my word, no matter what happens in the future between Rachel and Me…well I won't go back to treating her badly," replied Noah looking David in the eye.

David studied Noah for a few moments before nodding his head, he reached over and clapped Noah's shoulder and smiled. "Well now that we cleared that up shall we go and freak Alan out some more?"

Puck grinned in relief and looked at David for a long moment before replying, "To be truthful I am thinking Alan is the one I should be afraid of."

David laughed out loud. "You're good…most people would assume they should be afraid of me."

"It's true," said Rachel as she returned, "I mean Dad can throw a good punch, but Daddy's the one with a near perfect shooting record." Puck swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Well I only assumed Alan was the one to be afraid of because well he reminded me a lot of Rachel…and no offense Berry, but you can be major scary when things aren't going your way."

"Well she did learn from the best of course," said Alan with a smile as he came out of the kitchen. "Well yeah and she got her modesty from you as well, Al," teased David gently.

Puck couldn't help it, that comment just really got to him and snorted and then started laughing, "Rachel mode….modest, good one." Puck was laughing so hard he just kind collapsed on the floor. Rachel looked at her Dads to see David laughing silently and Alan smiling and then she stalked over to Noah and glared at him before hissing, "It's not that funny."

Momentarily forgetting that her two fathers were in the room, Puck pulled Rachel into his lap and hugged her. "Come on Rach, even you have to admit you have no problem telling people how good you are. So you're confident and absolutely certain of your own talent." Puck tapped the end of her nose, "Just means that you know you have a future and you're going to succeed."

"Really?" asked Rachel. "Yep," he said decisively. Rachel beamed at him and kissed him quickly.

Alan cleared his throat, "Noah will you be joining us for dinner?"

Puck blushed as he and Rachel stood up. "I would like to sir, however, my mom, little sister and I don't get to eat together very often due to her work schedule. I promised I would be home to have dinner with her and Sarah."

Alan nodded and smiled, "Well, just let Rachel know when it would be a good time to come over, and will be happy to have you. You can bring your sister, Sarah, with you."

Puck thanked her fathers and shook both their hands before heading to the door. Rachel followed him and walked him out to his car. Pulling her to him, Puck hugged her tightly before giving her a thorough goodbye kiss, "See you tomorrow."

Rachel smiled and pressed another quick kiss to Noah's lips, "Night Noah, text me when you get home."

Puck rolled his eyes, "Night Rach."


	4. Chapter 4: Breakdown

**Chapter 4: Breakdown**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, I am just borrowing my favorite couple because they so need to get back together.  
**

Rachel took her time walking back towards her house. Her Dad's were definitely going to want the full story about how she and Noah happened and she had never been good at lying to them. Rachel wasn't sure what she was going to say.

Both her dad's were sitting on the couch when she opened the door. Her daddy spotted the seat between them and Rachel knew that things were about to get sticky. She settled herself gingerly between them in case she felt the need to bolt.

David and Alan exchanged somewhat alarmed glances with each other as Rachel settled into her seat. "So sweetie, when did you and Noah become an item?" Alan questioned her.

Rachel took a deep breath. "We actually dated briefly about three weeks ago, for about 3 days. Noah's mother wanted him to date a nice Jewish girl. As for me I…well I was using him to try and get over Finn." At this her fathers nodded, as she had told them about her crush on Finn and his situation with the pregnant Quinn. "I know that's not how you raised me, but I figured well it was Puck so somehow that didn't matter."

"While we were dating he took a slushie to the face and I helped him get cleaned up. He apologized to me for the time he had slushied me and I told him it was okay. Puck told me that no, it wasn't okay and no one should have to feel that humiliated. Then later he had to choose between football and glee club…at first he pretty much said he was going to choose football but when it came down to it he choose glee. That's when he really became Noah to me. I knew then, I couldn't keep using him because I had gotten to know him as a person. I broke up with him and told him it was because I liked Finn and I was sure he liked Quinn because he would stare at her frequently during glee practices."

Rachel settled more firmly into the couch and continued with her story, "We continued to be civil to each other and we hung out a bit more. About a week after we broke up, Finn asked for some more voice lessons. We worked that week every day after school and might have share a kiss or two and on Friday…well Finn pretty much asked if we might be something on the side at least until Quinn had given birth and given the baby up for adoption, then he would be able to break up with her. Stupid me I guess I was hoping he was going to say he was leaving her."

"I spent this past week doing a lot of thinking and realizing that I cared more about the idea of what Finn had represented at the beginning of our relationship rather than judging him by his actions. In fact during that week I compared the Finn I truly saw with Noah and found that Finn was lacking. I mean Noah's tormented me and hurt my pride but he has never lied to me. He has always been completely honest with me. Not only that, but I knew when he was apologizing to me that he was silently promising no more slushies, and so far he has kept his promise. I realized that maybe I had thrown away a good thing."

"Today I was hiding in the auditorium behind the piano, when Noah walked in followed closely by Quinn. They were having a pretty heated argument. When Quinn left well Noah looked so broken I wanted to help him so I just hugged him until he didn't need that comfort anymore and then we sort of talked about how maybe we both could give it another shot and this time for the right reasons," Rachel finished not quiet looking at either of her Dads.

Alan and David shared another glance before David put his arm around her and said, "You're not telling us everything now spill, young lady."

Rachel sighed, "Noah and Quinn were arguing about the fact that well the fact that Noah is the father of Quinn's baby. Not only that but when he found out she was pregnant, he offered to step up and take responsibility. Quinn threatened to basically accuse Noah of rape, she said " I have a few hysterical sob sessions about how you got me drunk and took advantage when I was too drunk to say no, and another sob session on how I was too scared to tell anyone and you're looking at criminal charges. Who do think is really going to believe you considering your reputation when compared to mine." Noah hasn't been able to tell anyone and now that I know the truth well I guess he was okay with us trying again because he wouldn't have to keep anything from me."

"It's horrible, "Rachel exclaimed as tears ran down her face, "She didn't have the nerve to tell Noah she was giving his daughter up for adoption. I think knowing what he has been going through the past few weeks, well it has only increased my feelings for him. I brought him over and was going to take him upstairs when he is the one who decided to wait."

"You were going to have SEX with him?" screeched Alan.

"I don't know what was going to happen, I only know that Noah just wanted me to hold him, and just be with each other. Daddy I just wanted, still want to help him. It's not fair, he just wants the chance to be good fathers...like you two," she sobbed. Neither father said anything while they held her. After Rachel had, had a good cry, David kissed her on the forehead and told her to go upstairs and have a soak.

Once Rachel was out of ear David and Alan began to discuss what Rachel had told them. Nearly an hour later they had come to the conclusion that they would help Rachel and Noah as best they could. Well it had taken David a good half hour to get through to Alan and get him to agree to help as best they could. If nothing else, should Noah decided to get custody of his daughter he would at least have free legal help, from Alan.

It was during their dinner, that David and Alan told Rachel they would support her and Noah and should Noah decide to try and get paternity that Alan would help him, pro bono. Rachel beamed as though she had just won an Oscar, "Oh Daddies thank you so much, I love you both so much, you two absolutely are the best dads ever."

That night Rachel requested to be tucked in by both her dads. She was more relieved than ever. Since finally learning the truth early this afternoon, Rachel not only found some peace of mind but hope that things would work out well between not only her and Noah, but that he might find some peace and hope that one day his daughter would be his. Rachel fell asleep to the wonderful feeling of being loved and treasured.


	5. Chapter 5: All the things she said

**Chapter 5: All the things she said**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, I am just borrowing my favorite couple because they so need to get back together.**

Puck returned home feeling more at peace than he had in a long time. He hadn't realize how good it would feel to have someone know the worst and not judge you or hate you, and the Lord knows he deserved to have Rachel hate him.

Puck had spent the all of Rachel's freshmen and the beginning of her sophomore year tormenting her. The first couple of times he had slushied her, he really did feel bad. It had been part of his initiation onto the varsity football team. However, Rachel never really reacted not once, and he started to think maybe she didn't have like emotions or something. It sort of evolved from there; it went from forced initiation to a sort of science experiment. Puck had started to observe and categorize Rachel's responses to the slushies. Now though having been on the receiving end, he knew how lucky he was to even have Rachel acknowledge him.

Puck jammed the key into the lock giving it a twist, before pushing open the front door, "Mom I'm home," he called.

Esther Puckerman came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a dish towel, "I am glad to see you didn't forget," she replied to him teasingly.

Puck grinned at her, "And miss a **home **cooked meal? Not a chance. I am just going to run upstairs put stuff away and wash up for dinner."

Esther watched her son thoughtfully as he made his way upstairs. For the last couple of weeks Noah had seemed to have something bothering him. Whenever she had tried to ask him what was wrong he had brushed her concern to the side. Yet it hadn't escaped her notice that Noah just wasn't himself. However, maybe he had resolved what had been bothering him, because just now he had seemed so much like his old self that Esther had to restrain herself from throwing her arms around her son and squealing in relief and delight.

Shaking herself slightly Esther told Sarah to go wash up for dinner. Dinner was a happy and relaxed atmosphere, Esther was enjoying being with her family and Sarah was monopolizing the conversation, but Noah didn't seem to mind. Dinner was nearly done when Esther was able to ask Noah about his day. Esther could have sworn his eyes screamed in pain before a smile spread across his face, "It was good, I um…met this Jewish girl and we started talking." Pucks mother couldn't help and squealed, "Oh, Noah finally." "Don't Mom," he said quickly and add a small white lie, "We just got started talking and I am so not ready to bring her home to meet you, yet."

Later that night as Puck lay in bed he wondered whether or not it had been a good idea to ask Rachel for a second chance at their relationship; after all he was a Lima loser. He knew Berry was too good for him and did he really have to right to screw her life up too. The more Puck thought about it the more that suffocating cloud that hung around him until this afternoon returned in full force and twice as constricting, he was going to lose Rach, he just wasn't good enough. At 3am Puck finally fell asleep resolving to drop Rach before he got into deep.

Rachel bounced out of bed, excited to be heading to school for the first time since, well since high school had started. Today was going to be a good day she could tell. Puck on the other hand rolled out of bed in a horrible mood. He was relieved that his mom and sister had already left. Puck knew his mom would be questioning his sudden change in mood again. Both headed towards their cars and began their journey to school. Rachel arrived early and gathered what she needed and headed down to Noah's locker. She stood there until students began arriving and well after the bell rang, he finally showed. Rachel was suddenly filled with a sense of foreboding.

Puck sighed as he saw Rachel by his locker, he really didn't want to do this right now. Gearing up he continued to his locker, "Berry."

To say Rachel was shocked was an understatement. She studied Noah carefully, noting the dark circles under his eyes and darkness that seemed to cloud his eyes. Rachel got pissed, and grabbed his arm dragging him into the janitor's closet. "Okay Noah, what is going on?" she asked her eyes flashing dangerously.

Puck shifted uncomfortable before replying harshly, "Yesterday didn't happen. I didn't mean what I said. I was just using you."

Crossing her arms over her chest Rachel glared at Noah, "Now try the truth."

Puck sighed, but he guessed he owed Rachel this much. "Look Rach, we both know I'm not good enough for you. I fubar everything I touch. If you're with me I will just drag you down."

_Quinn really did a number on you_. "Listen up Noah Puckerman, it's my life, my choice and I choose you. So whatever issues you're having you need to get over, I am not going anywhere. We both know how determined I am and I am determined to have you…surrender really is your easiest and only option," having said that, Rachel pulled Noah into a heated kiss that poured all her desire for him into him.

They pulled away to catch their breath, "Damn Berry… I surrender, you win."

"Look Noah I get it…and I am unsure of how to be in a relationship as well. I just think you will have to learn to talk to me, about the important stuff. I mean I basically already know your darkest secret so as long as you don't flat out lie to me I think we can handle whatever comes our way."

"Okay Rach I bow to your superior logic."

"Well of course you do, this is me we're talking about," Rachel teased Noah. Puck smiled as he pulled Rachel to him, "We might as well get some physical bonding in since we've missed half of home room."

"Just this once Noah," Rachel replied as she melted into his embrace.

(Rachel sings Has anyone ever written anything for you/ Noah replies with need your love badly) They duet Leather and Lace.


End file.
